Sueños sucios
by Nana-Kagamine
Summary: Sasuke ultimamente a tenido sueños nada sanos con cierte pelirosa...al ya no soportar mas el asunto decide terminar con esto...llevando a Sakura a la cama. :D lean por favor - )


Heeeeeeeeey~

Holassss ^-^)/

Como estan pequeñas criaturas :3

^0^ Bueno que creen, hare un nuevo fic ((yeeey! :D))

Y aqui una amiga la cual cariñosamente-atra vez de golpes D': - me dijo que hiciera uno con lemon ((muajajaja a encender la mente pervertida :3)) Asi que mi 4to fic sera un sasusaku lemon :D

Yyyyy empezemos con este intento de lemon :3

Un muy feliz Naruto hiba con su sensei directo a la casa de su amigo-enemigo Sasuke, los dos querian saber el porque se su tardansa en el punto de reunion que habian acorsado la tarde anterior, al igual que la de Sakura, pero con ella ya habian ido a su casa y su madre les habia dicho que la noche anterior Sakura se habia ido con la excusa de ir a dormir a casa de alguna amiga. El rubio sonreia, al fin se reiria en la cara de los dos, el habia llegado tarde pero ellos esta vez si habian paso la rayo. Mientras Kakashi iba pensando las posibles razones de la falta de Sasuke y Sakura.

Cuando llegaron a casa del Uchiha Kakashi estuvo apunto de tocar cuando la voz de Naruto lo interrumpio

-Neeee...Kakashi-sensei...- dijo Naruto con una expresion en su rostro malvada-...que le parece si le damos un pequeño susto a Sasuke-baka?-

Kakashi no respondio, pero vio como su alumno subia hasta la ventana de la habitacion del pelinegro, no tuvo mas remedio que seguirlo.

Al llegar se adentraron en la habitacion y vieron un bulto en la cama. Naruto sonrio con maldad, asustaria a Sasuke muajajajajaaa. Se acerco lentamente a la cama de Sasuke, vip la cabellera negra con reflejos azules, disfrutaria esto y lo disfrutaria demasiado, solo le faltaba poco tan solo unos metros...pero al estar a punto de llegar pudo observar otra cabellera color...¿rosa? ¿era rosa? Si, era rosa...pero como? O ¿que rayos?...no podia ser... se preguntaba el mismo, asi que termino de acercarse y hecho un vistaso...y lo que vio no era lo que esperaba... Sasuke y Sakura acostados en la misma cama...y ropa exparcida en toda la habitacion, asi que lo unico que hizo fue

-¿¡Pero que demonios!?- estaba asombrado por la imagen que ahora tenia en frente, mientras Kakashi se acerco para poder ver lo que ocurria, Sasuke al escuchar el grito emitido por el rubio se desperto un poco alarmado provocando que la sabana se deslizara un poco dejando su pecho perfectamente formado (( - sii )) al descubierto, el pelinegro al ver al rubio y a Kakashi fruncio el ceño.

-¿Que hacen en mi casa?- pregunto con tranquilidad

-¿¡Mejor tu dinos que hace Sakura-chan acostada en tu cama!?- pregunto el rubio con un poco de enojo, el Uchiha quedo observando al rubio...Sakura...los recuerdos llegaron a su mente y como tan rapidamente llegaron un sonrojo cubrio su rostro, volteo su rostro al otro lado de la cama y ahi la vio, acostada con su espalda descubierta. Volteo de nuevo vio el rostro de Naruto y Kakashi interrogantes.

-Podemos hablar de esto abajo ella sigue dormida...- dijo el Uchiha

Naruto y Kakashi salieron de la habitacion pocos minutos despues Sasuke bajo ya cambiado con su short y polera azul.

Se sente en uno de los sillones frente a Kakashi y Naruto.

-Bueno Sasuke nos sorprende... bueno ahora te preguntaremos con calma y serenidad...- no teemino al ser interrumpido por Naruto

-¿¡POR QUE SAKURA-CHAN ESTA EN TU CAMA!?- pregunto un muy paranoico Naruto

-En primera Naruto no grites...en segunda eso no te importa- contesto Sasuke volteando su rostro se la verguenza.

-Claro que me importa-

-Naruto en verdad no te incumbe, eso es personal de Sakura y Sasuke asi que tu y uo aqui salimos sobrandon- dijo con tanta calma Kakashi

-Pero Kakashi-sensei...-dijo Naruto

-Lo que dijo Kakashi Narutobes mi problema ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aqui- contesto el pelinegro con una sonrisa arrogante - asi que les pedire que se retiren de mi casa-

-Pero...- balbuseo el rubio

-Pero nada Naruto- dijo Kakashi arrastrando al rubio a la salida-...aah por cierto Sasuke espero hubieras usado condon...los jovenes a tu edad no hacen esas cosas pervertidos-minis quien lo diria con solo 13 años y ya se le prenden las hormonas...-balbuseo Kakashi para despues desaparecer en la puerta arrastrando con el a Naruto.

Al irse Sasuke cerro sus ojos..."Sakura..." y de repente todo lo sucedido el dia anterior cruzo su mente...

FLASHBACK:

Era un dia normal como siempre y un chico de tan solo 13 años pelo negro y ojos azabaches, estaba acostado en su cama sudado, e inquieto. Al parecer soñaba algo y de repente se para respirando fuerte y aceleradamente, con una mano en el pecho, de nuevo lo habia soñado otra vez ese sueño que desde hace unas semanas lo traian harto y loco de frustracion,

-De nuevo ese estupido sueño...-dijo con enojo mientras bajaba misteriosamente su mano por su entrepierna y sacaba su pene ya exitado y empezaba a masajearlo, cerro fuerte los ojos recordando el sueño que momentos antes habia tenido. Fruncia el ceño y emitia pequeños gemidos "...arriba...abajo...arriba...abajo...arriba...abajo..." era el ritmo que llevaba hasta venirse y gruñir el nombre de la tonta-hermosa chica protagonista de sus sueños humedos

-Maldicion...Sakura...-dijo al ver manchada su mano de su propio semen.

Se levanto y tomo una ducha, hiba a ser un dia muy largo de nuevo. Se dirigio al punto de reunio y ahi se encontro a Sakura

-Genial lo que me faltaba...- susurro con sarcasmo

Sakura al verlo mostro una sonrisa tierna y alzo la mano

-Buenos dias Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura

-Hola- dijo frio y cortante como siempre

Sakura volvio a su posicion y estuvo distraida un rato viendo su alrededor.

Minutos despues llegaron Kakashi y Nruto tarde como siempre.

-Bueno chicos hoy iremos al bosque a buscar liebres ^-^ - dijo Kakashi

-¿liebres?- contestaron todo -.-U

-Si, veran Iruka-sensei me dijo que hay personas que comen liebres y quiero provarlas asi que vamos a cazar liebres para comerlas- dijo Kakashi con tranquiliad

Los tres miraron a su sensei un poco asustados

-ammm...ok Kakashi-sensei...casaremos las liebres...-respondio Sakura

Todos se dirigieron al bosque y se separaron, empezaron la busqueda de las liebres de Kakashi.

Naruto empezo a buscar

-Sere el que lleve mas liebres...veran todos que yo sere el mejor jajajaja- grito cpn alegria el rubio mientras saltaba de rama en rama en busca de las liebres.

Kakashi tambien buscaba las liebres cuando de repente...

-¡No es posible como se me a olvidado...- grito de repente Kakashi mientras corria a la aldea- ...hoy se pone en venta la nueva edicion del Icha Icha paradise- fue lo unico que se escucho de él.

Sakura iba caminando tranquilamente ella era la mas afortunada, dias atras habia encontrado una pequeña cueva llena de esos pequeños y peludos animalitos.

Inner-Saku: muajajaja vez te dije que era buena idea caminar por aqui

-Ya lo se...- se dijo asi misma la pelirosa mientras seguia caminando hacia la cueva.

En otro lado un muy fastidiado Sasuke caminaba con el ceño fruncido al maximo nivel "V"((Nivel: "V" de Vegeta en todo DBZ xD ya se imaginaran))

Estaba furioso con el mismo, si con el, por soñar esas cosas tan insanas, tan tontas, tan vergonzosas, tan...tan excitantes. Se abofeteo mentelmente, estupida humanidad y sus hormonas, ellas tenian la culpa las hormonas por alterarlo asi.

Se canso de caminar y se sente en la orilla de un pequeño rio, se recosto en un arbol y cerro sus ojos. Y como si la vida no lo odiara mas las imagenes de ese sueño cruzo por su mente.

El desnudo en su habitacion.

El desnudo en su habitacion con cierta pelirosa igualmente desnuda, mostrandole todo su cuerpo.

Ella acercandose lenta y sensualmente a el.

Ella arrodillandose frente al el, relamiendo sensualmente sus labios y tomando su miembro en su mano con una mirada lujuriosa, abriendo sus labios y acercando aquel pedazo de carne...

¡BASTA!

Se dijo el mismo abriendo sus ojos repentinamente y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos. "Basta Uchiha...deja de pensar en esas tonterias..." se repetia una y otra vez.

No podia mas estaba arto, todos los dias soñar con esas cosas para despues masturbarse y al final ver a su fastidiosa tierna hermosa sensual sexy...ahi va de nuevo.

-Joder! Que mierda voy hacer ahora?- se preguntaba mientras observaba el rio cuando de repente...

-Eeeh hola Sasuke-kun- escucho una voz dulce y tierna, no podia ser. Volteo y como creia era Sakura.

Ella se acerco y se sento junto a el, Sasuke solo volteo su cara al otro lado.

-oyes Sasuke-kun ¿ya encontraste alguna liebre?- pregunto con amabilidad

-No...- respondio cortante, no queria verla, no queria tenerla cerca

-ooh ya veo...yo tampoco se supone que una cueva cerca de aqui habia miles de liebres pero ya no estan- dijo la pelirosa com descepcion

Sasuke solo la escucharla, volteo para verla ,ella veia el rio entonces el dirigio su mirada a los pechos de Sakura.

-No se ven muy grandes...- susurro el pelinegro a lo que Sakura volteo a verlo

-¿Que no se ven muy grandes, Sasuke-kun?- pregunto dudosa, el pelinegro se sonrojo y giro la cabeza al otro lado para que ella no lo viera.

-Na...nada olvidalo...- repondio

-Esta bien...Ah,es un hermoso dia no cres- dijo Sakura sonriente mientras metia la mano al rio

Sasuke no respondio solo la veia, tenia buen trasero eso si, se dijo asi mismo

-Ah...- dijo Sakura al sentir la fresca agua en su mano.

Y de repente en la cabeza de Sasuke paso una rapida imagen

"Sakura desnuda y arrodillada ante el..."

El pelinegro cerro los ojos y se dijo asi mismo que se controlara pero no pudo, empezo a sentir como su short le apretaba, se habia excitado; se levanto y se dio la vuelta para que Sakura no se diera cuenta de su problema.

-Sakura dile a Kakashi que me fui a casa porque me sentia mal...- y sin mas que decir se fue de ese lugar. Sakura solo vio como se hiba Sasuke. Ella se fue hasta el punto de reunion y vio a Naruto con 7 liebres atadas.

-veo que lograste atrapar las liebres Naruto- dijo Sakura acercandose a el

-jajaja si Sakura-chan pero ¿tu no lograste atrapar ninguna?- pregunto al verla sin ningun animal

-No Naruto hoy no tuve suerte...oyes por cierto ¿y Kakashi-sensei?- le pregunto a Naruto

-El desgraciado capaz y se fue a comprar uno de sus libritos y de seguro se olvido de nosotros- dijo con molestia

-tienes razon yo mejor me voy a casa hasta luego Naruto- se despidio la pelirosa mientras se hiba corriendo a casa.

En otro lado;en la casa Uchiha.

-Maldicion!...ah...ah...ah...- gemia el pelinegro

despues de llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue recostarse en el comodo sillon y empezar de nuevo con el trabajo manual de la mañana

Arriba abajo arriba abajo arriba abajo arriba abajo arriba abajo

-Joder! Ah ah ah ah-

*Con Sakura en su casa*

En la cocina con su madre

-oyes mama hoy una amiga me invito a dormir a su casa- mintio la pelirrosa

- y tienes planeado ir?- respondio con tranquilidad su madre

-Si, solo te queria avisar- contesto la pelirrosa sonriendole a su mama a lo que ella respondio con el mismo gesto.

Sakura guardo ropa en una pequeña mochila y salio de casa. Tenia planeado ir a casa del Uchiha, ya luego iria a casa de alguna amiga para ver si podia quedarse ahi a dormir.

Se dirigio al barrio Uchiha y se acerco la casa del Uchiha, toco.

*mientras adentro de la casa*

-Hmp ahora quien viene a molestarme...-susurro para el mismo un poco fastidiado

Se acerco a la puerta y abrio, se quedo sorprendido al ver quien era.

-Ho...hola Sasuke-kun...-dijo la pelirosa con un pequeño sonrojo-...etto yo venia para saber si ya estabas mejor-

¿Mejor? Para ella que era mejor...se dijo asi mismo Sasuke

-Hmp...si- respondio friamente

-oh ya veo que bueno...me preocupaba tu salud un poco- respondio Sakura con timidez y sonriendo un poco

Sasuke solo la veia, ya no lo resistia no queria volver a masturbarse asi que agarro a Sakura del brazo y la jalo dentro de su casa cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se sorprendio un poco ppr la accipn de Sasuke.

-Sakura...- escucho decir al pelinegro cuando de repente lo tenia sobre ella besandola ella se sonrojo. Se separaron por falta de aire

-Sakura...vamos a mi habitacion ahi estaras mas comoda- dijo Sasuke mientras la tomaba de la mano y la dirigia a las escaleras.

Al llegar Sasuke la empujo levente a la cama quedando ella de espaldas a el, Sasuke se puso arriba de ella procurando no aplastarla.

-Sa...sas...sasuke...sasuke-kun...que ha..haces?- pregunto con nervios al sentir como el le bajaba el cierre de su vestido lentamente.

El la ignoro y siguio con lo que hacia, ya no habia vulta atras estaba decidido a hacerla suya solo suya y de nadie mas.

-Sasuke...pa...para ppr favor no hagas eso- dijo con un poco de miedo Sakura

Sasuke se acerco a su oido y le susurro

-shhh calmate esto te gustara y mucho...- le logro bajar todo el cierre y la volteo quedando cara a cara

-Sasuke-kun...- susurro Sakura

-Sakura...te quiero hacer mia...- le dijo mientras lamia su cuello y bajaba el vestido

-Sasuke-kun...no...- dijo ella cerrando sus ojos, Sasuke siguio con su trabajo, logro quitarle el vestido dejandola en unas prendas intimas color blanco, el sonrio se veia tan sensual con esas bragas.

Empezo a besarla de nuevo y la pelirosa le correspondio, Sasuke llevo susanos al sujetador de ella y lo quito dejando ver unos pechos no muy grandes, adornados con unos pezones rosas, Sakura al sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre sus pechos rapidamente los cubrio con sus brazos.

-se que son pequeños...-dijo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados

-Sakura...-dijo Sasuke quitando los brazos de Sakura de sus pechos-...son hermosas- dijo mientras ponia amba manos en los pechos de ella y los apretaba

-Ah..ah..- gimio la pelirosa al sentir como Sasuke estrujaba sus pechos se sentia biem se sentia totalmente excitante

Sasuke bajo su boca a uno de los senos y lo empezo a lamer sabia muy bien

-Aaaah ah ah- no paraba de gemir

Sasuke llevo su mano a la braga de Sakura y de un tiron lo saco, la toco estaba totalmente mojada y sin previo aviso introdujo dos de sus dedos en ella

-Aaaaah- grito Sakura no se esperaba esa accion del pelinegro. Ella sentia que hiba a explotar cuando de repente el paro en seco, Sakura volteo a verlo y el le sonrio

-creo que es mejor que empezemos con lo divertido Sakurita- dijo Sasuke sonriendo, mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa quedando totalmente desnudo ante ella, Sakura se sonrojo y cerro los ojos.

-abre los ojos Sakura...quiero que veas- le dijo, ella abrio los ojos y vio como Sasuke tomaba su miembro y empezaba a jalarlo

-ah...Sakura esto es tuyo...ah mira como lo pusiste...ah- dijo Sasuke mientras seguia jalando su miembro

Sakura solo lo veia, Sasuke se acerco y se acomodo entre sus piernas.

-Sakura...esto dolera- dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro de la pelirosa y la besaba con cariño y sin previo aviso la penetro de una sola, ella emitio un gemido de dolor y sus ojos jade se llenaron de lagrimas que el limpio con sus labios

-shh no llores nena...- le dijo con dulzura mientras masajeaba su seno

Despues de un rato el dolor se fue quedando solo el placer.

Sasuke la penetraba fuertemente se sentia en el paraiso.

-Sasuke-kun ah ah ah ah mas... por favor ah ah- gemia la pelirosa y Sasuke la complacia dandole embestidas cada vez mas fuertes.

-Sa...kura-

-Sasuke-kun...-

Y los dos llegaron al fin al climax, Sasuke se dejo caer sobre Sakura los dos respiraban rapidamente.

-Sasuke...-

-hmp...-

Sakura cerro sus ojos, Sasuke se acosto a su lado y la tapo con las finas sabanas, la abrazo por la cintura.

-Hasta mañana...Sakura-

-hasta mañana Sasuke-kun.-

Y sin mas los dos calleron en brazos de morfeo.

FIN FLASH BACK

Sasuke estaba sentado y ahora que sucederia...bueno sabia que Sakura ya era suya no dejaria que cualquier otro la tocara, ahora le pertenecia.

Escucho pasos provenientes de la escalera y volteo a ver era Sakura que traia una camisa de el puesta.

Ella al verlo se sonrojo

-Buenos dias Sasuke-kun- dijo poniendose enfrente de el

Sasuke la jalo hacia el y la beso

-buenos dias Sakurita- sonrio con ternura

Sasuke la sento sobre el y sin verguenza alguna empezo a tocar descaradamente su trasero, ella solo se sonrojo, Sasuke se acerco a su oida y le dijo

-Sakura...te quiero pedir algo muy especial-

-que sucese Sasuke-kun...-

-sigue mis ordenes...- le dijo

-si...- respondio ella

-parate...- y ella lo hizo se paro y se puso frente a el

-quitate mi camisa- ordeno Sasuke ella lo hizo quedando desnuda frente a el

-ya que estas desnuda quiero que te toques- Sakura quedo con la boca abuerta ¿tocarse? Bueno si Sasuke lo pedia ella lo haria...asi que empezo a cariciarse los pechos, paso una mano por su parte intima y se acariciaba, vio como Sasuke sacaba su miembro y empezaba a masajearlo.

-Anda nena acercate- le dijo Sasuke con la voz ronca

Ella se acerco

-arrodillate preciosa- Sakura se arrodillo y vio como Sasuke seguia masturbandose, el paso dos de sus dedos por los labios de Sakura, ella cerro los ojos cuando sintio algo raro en sus labios y persivio un olor raro, abrio sus ojos y vio como Sasuke pasaba la punta de su pene por sus labios.

-Anda nena...chupalo- ordeno Sasuke ella le hizo caso y timidamente saco su lengua y la paso por el pene de Sasuke, sabia raro pero le agradaba ese sabor siguio lamiendolo y de una sola la metio entera a su boca

-Sakura...ah ah ah sigue- gemia el pelinegro

Despues de un rato Sasuke se vino en la boca de Sakura.

-Sakura eso estuvo genial...ven aqui nena- le dijo ella se acerco y se sento en las piernas de el.

-Sakura...quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunto Sasuke, Sakura no se lo podia creer el le habia pedido que fueran novios, estaba tan feliz, lo abrazo y lo beso

-si si si si y mil veces si- contesto Sakura

-Hmp...te amo-

-Ooh dijiste que me amas- dijo Sakura con sorpresa

-no te acostumbres Sakura que no lo dire al mwnos que me hagas un buen sexo oral- sonrio con arrogancia al ver a Sakura sonrojada.

-pervertido...te amo- y lo beso

-y yo a ti...- el correspondio el beso.

Y asi estuvieron besandose hasta que a Sasuke se le ocurrio bañarse con Sakura.

Espero les haya gustado este intento de lemon n.n jejeje si les gusto por favor comenten y si no pues tambien xD bueno hasta luego mos leemos pronto.


End file.
